Cami Miami
by Hannah Montana 1996
Summary: Miley goes into New York City and something happens… read to find out! Also, there is a plane, a girl named Cami MiamiMaddie, and a crash involved.
1. Meeting Maddie

Hey everyone! I do not own Hannah Montana, or anything else but my ideas!

Summary: Miley goes into New York City and something happens… read to find out!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley was getting ready to go into New York City, almost on the other side of the country. That didn't matter to her though, because she was told that amazing things happen in New York, and New York City. She was going alone, no Jackson or her dad. She was going to fly to New York, and then take a train to the city.

Everybody was asking Miley why she was going into New York City in the middle of Spring Break. She said she needed a break from Jackson. Everyone thought she was telling the truth, because all of her friends knew what Jackson was like.

The real reason Miley was going is because she needed to get away from Jake. She knew she liked him, and he liked her. They had kissed at the beach 4 days before, but she was tired of every girl coming up to her and saying: Miley, you are sooooo lucky! And other girls drooling over Jake. She had to get away from them!

She packed her bags and went to the door. There was a taxi there and it started to honk to get Mileys attention. She put her bags down and then told her dad that she was leaving. She ran back to the door and then a taxi took her to the airport.

She got to the airport and got her tickets and waited on the row "A" line. She didn't see anyone she noticed, but she talked to the girl behind her, also traveling alone.

She told Miley that she loved Hannah Montana and was going to go to New York City to see one of her concerts. Miley knew she had a concert in New York City, so in her bag she had a blond wig and two Hannah outfits that she could wear. She loved them both so it would be a hard choice. The girl looked familiar, but Miley couldn't figure out who she was.

After waiting on that "A" line for one hour looking at magazines and trying to figure out whom that girl was, they were finally letting people on the plane. She got on the plane and went next to the "wing" seat. She turned to look at the window and saw that she was on a blue Shamu southwest plane. She felt a little jump and turned and looked and someone sat next to her. It was the girl who was standing next to her on the waiting line.

They talked for a while and Miley found out that her name was Madison, but she liked Maddie. Her favorite color is green and she has a mom, her dad died in a car accident when she was little, and she also had two younger brothers. One who's name was Jason who had brown hair and green eyes like Maddie, and one who's name was Timmy who also had brown hair, but blue eyes like her dad did. They all liked to sing, but Maddie was the best at it considering she had lessons since she was two She sang a Hannah Montana song and Miley started to sing and they sounded very good together.

Maddie fell asleep in about and hour so Miley had time to figure out who she was. She thought and Cami Miami, a huge star was one of the choices that the girl could have been. Miley was pretty sure she was Cami, and in a minute or two, Cami, or Maddie, woke up.

Miley told Maddie how much she LOVED Cami Miami, and Maddie's face turned red and she started to sweat. Miley asked her if she knew Cami and Maddie finally said, "I am Cami Miami!" Then she turned away and Miley looked out the window, half in shock, half in excitement.

Maddie started to choke on something but Miley thought she was just trying to change the subject. Miley pocked her a couple times and realized she was really choking. Luckily, Miley knew how to do the Heimlich maneuver so she did it and Maddie spit a piece of a cracker out and it landed in the lady's drink that was sitting across from them and they started to laugh and then Maddie thanked Miley and she knew exactly how to repay her. She gave her back stage tickets to a Cami Miami concert. She would be able to go backstage, meet "cami" even though she knew her, meet the band players and then she would go home with Cami.

The plane ride was basically over because they would be landing soon. They were in NYC, but they weren't at the airport just quite yet. All of a sudden, they got lower and lower. Another plane was coming in and everybody knew about it so Mileys plane slowed down, but the other plane sped up. The two planes crashed right into each other, and everyone was hurt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ♥

OOOOOOO cliffhanger sort of…..this is my only fan fiction with more then one chapter!!!!! Hehe!!!! I will update soon!

Hannah Montana 1996


	2. The hospitial

Hey everyone! I didn't get many reviews so I am just deciding to post this chapter. I will only be able to post about two chapters a week and soon I am going to Florida for nine days so there will be a long wait between that time.

I do not own Hannah Montana or anything else except my ideas.

---------------------------------------------------- ♥

"Miley, Miley wake up!" said a familiar voice, but Miley couldn't recognize it. She had no clue at all what had happened and when she finally opened her eyes the tiniest bit; she figured out that she was in a hospital room. She went to the same hospital when she was three. She had to get stitches in her chin because she fell off of her bike. That was the worst time of her three-year-old life. Miley thought. (I don't know if that was true, I just made it up!!!)

Miley opened her eyes a lot and saw her dad, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson and her doctor standing right next to her. They asked her a bunch of questions and Miley was so worn out that she didn't have a clue of what they were talking about so her dad answered most of them. She was worn out because of the plane crash and because it was only 8:30! Way to early for me! Miley thought in her head.

Miley was in a bed near the window and she thought Maddie was in the bed near the door. Miley looked at the bed and she wasn't in it. A young boy was lying there watching TV. Miley was almost ready to jump out of her bed when she realized she had all of these strings and tubes attached to her. So, she lay back in her bed and looked out the window for a very, very long time. Soon enough, she fell asleep. Around 5:15 Miley woke up again and looked at the stars. They were all starting to come out. Mileys dad was sitting right next to her along with Lilly. Oliver and Jackson had fallen asleep around 4:00. (Well, you got to remember the long CAR ride to New York City then finding the hospital and waiting in the waiting room, then finally getting to see, the one, the only, Miley!!!

She told her dad about Maddie and then asked where she was. The doctor over heard her talking and went over to Mileys dad. She whispered something in his ear and then stared at him and left.

Well, Miley dad said, Maddie was sitting in a bad seat and the plane injured her the most so the doctors think she may be dead, but again, she may be in a coma.

A coma? Dead? Miley thought. She can't die, I was sitting RIGHT next to her, how come I didn't get hurt that much? Miley had many thoughts in her mind, so soon, she just stopped thinking about everything, stared out the window, and she was lucky enough to see a shooting star.

Miley saw the shooting star and had to think about her wish. She finally thought of a wish, so she said, " I wish that Maddie would come back to life, and tell everyone that she is Cami." If she does, Miley thought, I will tell everyone I'm Hannah.

Then, Miley gazed at the shooting star leave her sight and she quickly fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------ ♥

As the sun shined on to Mileys eyes, she rolled over slowly and opened her eyes the tiniest bit. The bed next to her was empty now, and she felt like she was hurt the most but then she thought about Maddie. Miley flipped over and opened her eyes more to see the Cami, or Maddie, was standing in the room with her dad, Jackson, Lilly and Oliver. Miley's phone rang and it had One in a Million as a ring tone. Miley's dad answered it, said okay a couple of hundred of times and then gave it to Miley.

Miley's POV-

I answered the phone with a weak hello. The man, or boy, or who ever was on the other line, said Hi Miley. I heard about your accident and I am really sorry. I recognized that voice, I thought. I am coming off tour to see you.

Miley hung up and smiled because she knew who it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ♥


	3. Maddie is alive

Hi everyone! Yay! I got more reviews!!!!! YAY Um well…here in the next chapter…it isn't very long because I wrote it at 10:00 at night and I was thinking about something else so I wasn't concentrating!!!

I do not own Hannah Montana…………or anything except my ideas!!!

----------------------------------------♥

_I answered the phone with a weak hello. The man, or boy, or who ever was on the other line, said Hi Miley. I heard about your accident and I am really sorry. I recognized that voice, I thought. I am coming off tour to see you._

_Miley hung up and smiled because she knew who it was._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ♥_

Miley was grinning so her lips met her ears. She fell back on to her pillow and just lay there smiling. Lilly waved her hand in front of Mileys face but Miley didn't blink, move, or anything.

All she could think about was Jake. He was leaving his tour just to see Miley. Just for her, out of everybody!!!!!!

Soon, almost an hour later, she sat up, or woke up, or something and told everybody. Her dad was sitting there with Lilly again, and Oliver and Jackson went to get food.

Miley sat up and then tried to get Lilly's hands, but she only could with her right hand. Her left hand was in a cast. Uh oh.

She told Lilly and Lilly almost screamed! Jake Ryan was coming just to see Miley!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lilly was so excited that Jake would be coming! Miley had everyone; well her dad, Lilly, Oliver, and Jackson sign the cast. She would be out of the hospital in no time, so she could go to school and have everyone sign it.

All of a sudden, Miley had the craziest thought. What if someone realized that Hannah had the cast that Miley had? Uh Oh. She better figure out a way to hide it!

She couldn't take it off, and it was way to hot for long sleeves. She wanted to scream!

Then there was a knock on the door and Miley heard two voices. One sounded like Jakes, and the other one she couldn't figure out.

Jake and the mystery person walked in. It was Maddie! Miley asked her a bunch of questions and she stood there with Jake answering all of them. Maddie was standing there with a brown bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a brown Aeropostale (I don't own that either) shirt. It said Aero in blue with two flowers on it. She was also wearing tan plaid shorts also from Aeropostale. Her bag was also from Aeropostale. It was brown with colorful hearts everywhere. In it she had personal stuff including a Cami Miami outfit, and the reddish wig she wore. Miley just stared at them for a while.

Jake was wearing Aeropostale too. What was so great about that store? Jake was wearing an orange shirt that said, "Is your name summer? Because your hot!" Miley didn't like that shirt but he was trying to look like a normal teen. He was wearing white shorts with a gray hat. They were both wearing flip-flops.

Miley thought Maddie was in a coma, or something! Maddie explained it to her, but Miley was still confused. Oh well. Miley thought.

Maddie is back!!!! She went into the bathroom and came out as Cami. Miley smiled. Jake was in shock. He looked in the bathroom and Maddie wasn't there. Maddie, or Cami, or what ever you want to call her looked at Miley. Miley nodded. Jake was so confused.

-------------------------------- ♥

OOOOO!!!! Weird chapter! Well, find out what happens next time on Cami Miami!!!!

Emmieannny

P.S. I don't own Aeropostale either!


	4. Jake finds out 2 things

Yay! A new chapter! I am back from florida!

I do not own Hannah Montana.

Basically this chapter is going to be very short! It is only going to be about 400 words………oh well! Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------- ♥

Maddie is back!!!! She went into the bathroom and came out as Cami. Miley smiled. Jake was in shock. He looked in the bathroom and Maddie wasn't there. Maddie, or Cami, or what ever you want to call her looked at Miley. Miley nodded. Jake was so confused.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ♥

Cami put her hand on her head at the front of her head where her hair met her forehead. She looked at Miley once more and Miley nodded. They had made this plan a long time ago. Miley looked at Jake who was looking at Cami.

Cami ripped her hand back and along with her hand came her wig. Jake just stood there in shock. So did the cameras and the press who were following her. Everyone was standing there with his or her mouths on the ground except for Miley. She was smiling and Cami, or Maddie, was standing there with her hands up and she was smiling. (Her hands were up near her head like she was smiling). She thought that only her family and Miley and Jake knew right? She forgot about the cameras following them!

Then she realized that the camera and the press were following her! Now the whole world would know! They would make the comparison from Maddie to Cami, and there would be pictures! Maddie wanted to scream!!!! She closed Mileys hospital room door and stood there.

Her eyes were wide and her mouth was opened like she wanted to say something, but didn't.

Miley had a different thought in her head. She was thinking about two things.

One: The shooting star! Miley made a wish, and a promise to tell the world that Miley Stewart was Hannah Montana, and the wish came true! Maddie was all-better, no broken bones, no cuts, and no bruises! No nothing! She was fine, but Miley, or Hannah, wasn't.

Two: How to tell the world she is Miley. She had a few plans. One was to just tell the world at a live TV show. Another was to get the press to take pictures of Hannah ripping off her wig to reveal that Hannah Montana was Miley Stewart.

Miley was still weak from her sleep the last night, but she was excited by Cami telling Jake that she wasn't just Cami.

Miley tried to stand up, but she got up, and then fell back down. She tried again. This time she got up and took a couple of baby steps toward Jake and Maddie, or Jake and Cami.

Then she realized that this trip was to get away from Jake! She took steps back towards her bed and Jake and Maddie were just staring at her.

"Miley, Miley!" Jake said, " What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" Miley said as tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Miley, tell me what is wrong this instant, or…or…" Lilly said.

"Fine." Miley started, " Well…. you all know how I said I was going to NYC to get away from Jackson?"

"Yea" Everyone said. (Mileys Dad, Jake, Lilly and Oliver, Maddie and Miley didn't meet yet)

Jackson just laughed, while Maddie just stood there looking confused. She then realized that she didn't meet Miley until they were in the airport. She still listened though.

"Well, I didn't really mean it" Miley continued, " I needed to get away from Jake!"

Everyone just stared at her; some in shock, some just confused, and others still listening

"All of the girls were either drooling over him, or following me around and saying stuff like--- Oh Miley! You are so lucky! --Or-- Jake Ryan is your boyfriend? LUCKY!!!! --- And I was sick of it!" Miley finished. .

"Miley," Jake said, "You should have just told me! I would have told those girls to back off!"

Miley just smiled.

"Miley, I love you and not anybody else!" Jake started again, "I don't want any other girl to be mine, and I want you and you only!"

Miley smile got bigger.

"Awwww!" Everyone said. Then they left the room so Miley can be alone with Jake.

Jake walked over to Mileys bed. They stared at each other for a long time, and then they kissed. You could hear clapping from Lilly and Oliver.

Miley and Jake ignored it and kept kissing until they heart fire truck sirens.

------------------------------------------------------ ♥

Okay! Not the best chapter, and not the longest either, but I am really tired and hungry so what ever. Please review!

Hannah Montana 1996


End file.
